In The Heat Of Miami
by xangels creationx
Summary: Horatio realizes how much he loves Calliegh when he brings her home from drinking one night. When he thinks about it a bit more shortly after,hes pretty sure to let his feelings show.
1. Miami Heat

"In The Heat Of Miami"

"_In The Heat of Miami"_

"It's a hot one out there today" the man's voice boomed over the hummer's radio as Horatio climbed out in front of Miami Dade.

He strolled across the parking lot placing on his sunglasses.

Horatio felt the air conditioning as he walked through the door making his way to the elevator.

He heard the thump of the elevator underneath his feet as it started to make its way to the floor to the CSI's.

Lately someone else has been on his mind, a certain blonde green eyed women.

He replayed the weekend in his mind.

-Flashback-

Calliegh had been out drinking after a while; she had enough to call Horatio.

She was just going to say hello.

"Hi handsome" she spoke loudly watching people dancing in front of her.

"Calliegh" Horatio sat up on his couch in his apartment muting the television.

"yeah I thought I would say hello"

"Hello then" Horatio responded grinning.

"Hi" she giggled.

"Calliegh where are you?" Horatio asked concerned.

"I'm out at a bar, had a few drinks" she told him sipping on her rum and coke.

"How many is a few cal" he asked as he looked around his apartment for his car keys.

"Uh" she tried telling him but the words wouldn't come out.

"Calliegh?" he repeated himself.

"I don't know six or seven" she replied slurring her words.

"I'm coming to get you" he told her.

"Horatio no you don't have too" she begged him trying to get up the room started to spin. She sat back down.

"Whoa" she mumbled as she got a head rush.

"What bar are you at Calliegh" he asked as he briskly made his way to his car.

"At the seahorse tavern" she slurred.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, sweetheart" Horatio hung up with her and started his way to her.

Calliegh ordered up another drink while she waited.

Before she knew it Horatio was making his way towards her.

He was still wearing his suit pants and his blue stripe dress shirt he had on from work.

Horatio walked up to Calliegh as she was polishing off her drink.

"Hey" she looked up at him. Trying to get up she wobbled almost tripping over her chair.

Horatio steadied her balance by placing his hands around her waist.

Instinctively Calliegh cradled her over Horatio's warm touch hands.

"Let's go" she lead the way as Horatio held onto her hand.

The softness of her hands felt like silk between the roughness of his.

They walked out of the club. Horatio took notice to Calliegh's purple tank top and her white Capri pants, she was smiling to him she looked amazing.

He opened the door to the hummer. Helping her put on her seat belt, he closed the door, then climbing in beside her.

He turned on the ignition rolling down the windows. The night was hot and humid.

He reached down on the gear to put it in drive. He then realized Calliegh's hand was gently placed on his. Without removing it he put the car in gear as they turned down the road.

Calliegh placed his hand on her lap tracing her finger s along his, feeling the warmth. She flipped his hand over, palm side up tracing her finger along his palm.

The softness of her fingers gave Horatio a shiver. He looked over at her then looked down, seeing her gently slide her fingers between his he closed his palm connecting them together.

She placed her head against her seat and closed her eyes.

"I need you Horatio" she mumbled as she fell to sleep.


	2. By The Moonlight

In The Heat Of Miami

_Chapter 2- By the Moonlight_

Horatio drove in silence as Calliegh slept.

He got to her apartment pulled into the parking lot turning it off, he climbed out slowly making his way to the other side he opened the door.

"Calliegh" he whispered the first time, she didn't move.

"Calliegh" he spoke a bit louder. He placed his hand on her cheek gently caressing it.

"Oh" Calliegh woke looking around her. She looked to her right and saw Horatio standing there.

"I thought I was dreaming I heard you talking" she told him as he reached over unbuckling her seat belt.

He held his hand out to her as she carefully climbed out of the hummer.

They both made their way to Calliegh's apartment.

She unlocked the door. "Come in" she mumbled as she made her way in.

At her perspective the room spun. "Whoa" she swayed back and forth in place closing her eyes. "The room is spinning"

"Come on" Horatio placed his hand around her backside. "Let's get you to bed" he whispered into her ear. Taking in the scent of her hair that smelled like flowers, and the smell of her skin that smelled like vanilla from her lotion.

He sat her on the bed got down on his knees gently taking off her shoes one by one. As she slipped off her purple shirt and replacing it with a long silk red night shirt.

She slipped off her pants, covering herself with her night gown throwing her clothes on the other side of the room.

Horatio had turned away to give Calliegh her privacy while she changed he was about to leave.

"Where you going" Calliegh asked.

"Well I was..."

"Don't go, stay" she whispered folding down the other side of the bed. "Please, stay"

Horatio made his way to the other side of the bed slipping off his pants. Calliegh could see a bit from the moonlight shining through the window.

Horatio undid his shirt placing it where it fell on the floor with his pants. Climbed in placing the blankets up to his waist, leaving his bare stomach untouched.

Calliegh moved close, placing her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat.

She brought her head to his kissing his lips, Horatio kissed back.

She placed her head back on his chest.

"Goodnight" she whispered, he wrapped his arms lightly over her body holding her. Kissing the top of her head he whispered "goodnight"

-End of flashback-

The doors slid open wide as Horatio stepped out looking around as the flurry of people walked in the halls.

He checked his messages making his way to his office. He took off his suit jacket placing it on the back of his chair. As he stood reading his hand full of messages.

"H" Eric spoke from the door. "Good morning Eric, what do you have for me?" he spoke to him without making eye contact.

"I have more evidence you might want to take a look at from this homicide I'm working on."

"Sure, Eric I'll be right there" he nodded.

As Horatio left his office, he turned to walk down the hall, he saw Calliegh talking to Natalia smiling and laughing. He couldn't help but bring a smile to his face and remember what happened the next morning.

Fade to black

Review...More to come.


	3. Morning Glow

In The Heat Of Miami

Chapter 3- Morning Glow

Calliegh saw Horatio walking down the hallway.

She wanted to talk to him. She never would have thought that the time that she had with Horatio.

Calliegh bit her lip with a grin on her face. She made her way to the same room as Horatio had just gone moments before.

"Hey guys" she greeted as she walked in. Saw Eric standing there at the table with the evidence looking it over as Horatio was placing on his white gloves.

Horatio smiled from across the room. He needed to push her out of his mind just for a moment and he thought it would be easy.

Calliegh smiled back lowering her head. She recalled the conversation they had the morning after.

-Flashback-

The early morning glow of the sun shined into the windows in Calliegh's room.

Horatio and Calliegh laid sleeping soundly together. Facing each other Horatio had his arm around her the way he had fell asleep. Calliegh was the first person to wake realizing that Horatio was still sleeping. She forgot that she had asked him to stay.

She looked at him and smiled and trailed her finger lightly over his cheek, she gently placed a piece of his red hair that had fell over his face out the way of his eyes.

She trailed the tip of her finger along the pink of his lips. She bit her lip, she wanted to kiss him again, she remembered vividly doing that before she had fallen asleep.

Horatio remained still, his body was uncovered the blankets were all pulled over to Calliegh's side of the bed.

She reached over and pulled the blankets up to his waist before taking in the view of what she had been sleeping beside the whole night. It was dark, she didn't turn on the lights all she saw of him was his figure from the glow of moon.

As she pulled the blankets up to his waist, he woke, placing his hand on hers pulling her close. He kissed her lips, without his opening his eyes.

"morning handsome' she said with a giggle as he kissed her again. His eyes opened and they became so blue. She got lost in her eyes.

"Morning sweatheart" he mumbled back. Sending a smile across his face. He put his hand through her blonde hair moving it away from his face. It was so soft he thought.

Horatio pulled her close in her arms, lying with her. "How you doing" he asked her as placed his palm of her hand in his holding them up so he could see.

"Better" she responded "that I know I wasn't alone" she put her head to the side and kissed his chest.

"Can I ask you something" she asked innocently as she looked at his hand as he held hers.

"Sure" he stopped and let go of her palm and wrapped his arm around her again.

"We never..." she started to ask knowing it sounded like a stupid question. Knowing he would never take advantage of her she knew him too long for him to do that.

"no, Hun we didn't' he said laughing "don't worry" he whispered in her ear.

To Be Continued. 


	4. Coffee With Calliegh

In the Heat of Miami

Chapter 4: Coffee with Calliegh

They both laid there for a little while longer, enjoying each other.

"Would you like some coffee?" Calliegh asked Horatio.

"Sounds good" he agreed. Calliegh got up and walked to the kitchen.

As Calliegh made some coffee, Horatio made his way to the bathroom.

He combed his hair with the brush he had found on the counter of the sink, knowing Calliegh wouldn't mind. As he turned to leave he saw Calleigh's red silk house coat that had matched her nightgown hanging on the back of the door and put it on.

He walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face, waiting to see Calleigh's expression.

"I'm back" he announced as Calliegh poured two mugs of black coffee.

Horatio approached from behind her placing his hands gently on her waist kissing the side of her neck.

"Hello "she closed her eyes as he kissed her. Then turned to face him leaving the coffee on the counter.

She looked down at him. Smiled "look at you" she started to giggle at the sight of him in her red silk house coat.

"How do I look" he asked joking with her. "You look red hot" she responded wrapping her arms around her.

Horatio gave her a squeeze. Calliegh wrapped her arms around him underneath the silk coat.

"Calliegh I need to talk to you for a minute" he told her and he remained hugging her.

"What is it" she let go enough to pull away looking up at him giving him her full attention.

"I..." he started to say. He had thought about this a lot how he would tell her this.

He took a breath and started to talk. "I always liked you Calliegh"

"I always liked you too" Calliegh replied trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"I always wanted to be with you, and I want to be with you" he told her straight out.

Calliegh remained silence thinking about it all.

"Do you want to be with me Calliegh" he looked her in the eyes. He started to get nervous she was being too quiet for him at this moment.

"Of course I do, Horatio" she smiled at him she continued to say "I always wanted to be with you too, I just never knew how to tell you"

"You did?" he said "I did" he reached up pushing her hair from the side of her face.

"We can try right, see if we can make 'us' work" he asked her for reassurance.

Calliegh nodded. "Of course" she turned around and handed him the coffee. "To us" she held up her mug to his. "To us" he smiled.

They both sat down at the table sipping their coffee. Horatio looked at her and said "in the lab, Calliegh you know we have to be careful we have to be a team and not a couple, you know how stetler gets" he told her as he reach over and took her hand.

"I was just thinking that Horatio, I know what you mean "she nodded.

-End of flashback-

Calliegh stood there in evidence listening to Horatio and Eric talking about what leads they had on the case. Calliegh then left without the men noticing.

Horatio looked up about to say something to her. He looked around and noticed she was gone.

"Where did Calliegh go?" he asked confused. Eric looked up "I don't know H, she was here a moment a go"

"That's alright, I'll catch up with her later" Horatio said as he continued looking over the evidence. He didn't like the feeling of ignoring her but they both knew they had to so they both could make this work.

-Fade to black-

Please review!


	5. If You See Him If You See Her

In The Heat Of Miami

Chapter 5: If You See Him, If You See Her

As Calliegh walked down the hallway at Miami Dade she was called. She picked up the phone but didn't look at the caller ID.

"Calliegh" she spoke announcing her name.

"It's Ryan, I need you to come out to this scene" he asked her. "Sure I'll be right there" she flipped the phone closed. Turned her heels and made her way back to her office to pick up kit and made her way to the elevator.

She stood in front of the elevator she had pressed the button and waited.

"Calliegh!" she heard from down the hall. She at first thought she was hearing things so she didn't bother turning around to see who it was.

"Calliegh!" she heard again she turned to her left and looked over her shoulder and saw Horatio walking up behind her.

"Horatio" her voice lit up with excitement. It was the first time he had bothered to talk to her all day.

"I need to talk to you, you got a minute" he asked her as he played around with his sunglasses in his hands.

"Well, I'm on a call..." she about to say as the elevator door opened and with them about to step into it. Out came Julia, "Horatio" she spoke with a smile on her face.

Horatio stood there not expecting to see Julia he thought he was seeing things. He remained silent and looks over at Calliegh.

Calliegh had a smile on her face like always, Horatio looked back at Julia.

"What do you need Julia" he spoke gruffly unimpressed at the un wanted visit by Julia Winston.

"I came to see you john' she said smoothly.

"I better go Horatio, Ryan is waiting for me" she told him as she slipped passed him and Julia and went into the elevator as it close she saw Horatio standing there staring back looking lonely.

-Fade to black-

More to come

Please review


	6. Black Roses Red

In The Heat Of Miami

**Chapter 6: Black Roses Red**

**_Note: I decided to bring Julia into the story a little bit to bring in some drama for Horatio. Hope you enjoy my ducaine fanfic please remember to comment at the end, thanks._**

* * *

As Calliegh drove to the scene she was called to she rolled down the windows, put the volume on the radio loud enough to hear the voice of the person talking about the news.

She really wanted to find out what Horatio wanted to talk to her about. All ears were on him until Julia showed up out of the blue.

Calliegh knew that she was going to be with Horatio, there would be Kyle too. Since Horatio made room in his heart for Calliegh and Kyle. Calliegh knew she could make room for Kyle.

With Kyle in the picture, Julia was bound to show up unannounced to Horatio. It kind of bothered her a bit more than ever now. But what could she say to him? Be mean and tell him she doesn't want Julia around?

Meanwhile Horatio stood and talked to Julia. But nothing was going to fool him this time. He really wanted to talk to Calliegh; he just had to wait a little while longer.

"Julia, I was in the middle of something" he said seriously.

"But Horatio, I wanted to talk to you" she explained looking straight in his face.

"Whatever it was, it could have waited" he tried to explain. Julia gently placed her hand on his arm.

"You could have called; you didn't have to come down here"

"But I wanted to" a smile came across her face. "You know you still love me john"

"I need you to leave Julia, now is not the time or place "he pulled his arm away.

"Fine Horatio, you love her don't you" she asked him straight looking into his blue eyes.

Horatio's expression didn't change. "I know you do" she whispered as a smile grew across her face.

Julia stepped into the elevator. "Goodbye, john" she spoke as the doors closed in front of him.

Horatio shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Boss" Natalia spoke from a few feet away. She waited to talk to him as he was speaking with Julia.

"Natalia what do you have for me" he asked her as he approached her and they started to walk down the hall together.

After Natalia explained to him what they had uncovered there was one question he couldn't help but ask.

"By any chance, Natalia do you know where Calliegh was called out too?"

Ryan called her for back up at a scene out on Tropicana, downtown, she explained then excused herself to go back o her office.

Horatio unclipped his cell from his belt, auto-dialled calliegh's number as he let it ring he walked into his office and turned to the window.

"Duquesne" she announced. "Calliegh"

"Horatio" she spoke with a smile"

"What's going on down there" he asked her. "Found a deceased male stabbed in his apartment, I'm on my way back soon"

"Is everything alright Horatio?" she asked him concerned. "Yes"

"Do you still want to talk to me?"

"Of course sweetheart, but it can wait"

"I'll see you soon Horatio" Calliegh spoke ending the call turning back to Ryan as he put his kit in the back of the hummer.

-Fade to black-

Please comment


	7. When Your Not Trying Too

In The Heat Of Miami

Chapter 7: When you're not trying too

Horatio put down his cell phone on his desk as he picks up a few papers that were laying there from the night shift from the cases over the weekend.

He reaches into his coat jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair for his pen. As he picked his pen a peice of paper slips from his hand, he reaches down on the floor and picks it up.

The peice of paper is folded with no name written on front. Horatio looks around to see if there was anyone near by and opens it.

It reads "horatio,my place 8:30 tonight,love Calliegh" he looks around once more and puts in is pocket smiling. He was hoping no one had seen her do that.

A thought crossed his mind on what the conversation they had had the morning after.

-Horatio's flashback-

The sun was shining and horatio got up from the table and walked over to the patio door. The breeze came through as the door opened sending the red silk robe he had on blowing. He pulled the rope a little bit tighter.

"come on lets go sit outside" he waved Calliegh over taking their coffee mugs. as horatio walked across the patio, the light breeze took his robe blowing showing what was underneath, Calliegh smiled. She could see his white legs a bit of his white bum stuck in his dark blue briefs.

They both sat down on the bench enjoying the sun. Horatio covered himself with the robe , Calliegh sat down close to him handing back his coffee.

"So I was wondering to ask you about last night" Calliegh asked trailing her fingers down the front of his chest.

"what about it?" he responded holding one of her hands.

"i didn't say anything that i should regret did i?" she asked him.

"what do you think you said" he said with a grin on his face.

"well i don't know, something i wouldn't usually would say to you or anyone else"

"you said" he started to say but trailed off and became silent.

"what?" she asked looking up at him.

"you said everything i needed to hear sweetheart" he grinned kissing the top of her head.

"thanks for coming out to get me, if i would have called eric or ryan they would have never let me live it down" she said with a giggle thinking about the things they would tease her about.

"you know you can always count on me honey, i'll always have your back" he whispered to her.

-end of flashback-


	8. Calliegh's Concerns

Calliegh was nervous about what Horatio wanted to talk to her about. She stared to worry at the thought that maybe Horatio was having second thoughts about what happened over the weekend.

But she knew that Horatio was the type of person to always know what he wanted or how he wanted things. Even though he had said he wanted to be with her was he really sure this was something he wanted for the both of them?

As Calliegh got out of her hummer, picked up the evidence to bring to trace. She stopped and looked towards MDPD. "Maybe I'm the one who's having seconds thoughts" she mumbled to herself as she locked the hummer and made her way inside.

Calliegh walked off to the elevator meeting Valera in the hall passing off a couple envelopes for her to work on.

She continued to walk towards her office to work on some evidence. A bright smile came across her face as she saw Eric walking towards her.

"Hey Cal" he greeted with a small smile on his face. "Hey sunshine" she responded making him giggle.

"Ryan, Natalia and I are going out for dinner and drinks tonight, want to come?" he asked her shifting in his stance.

"I have plans with a friend..." she started to saw as she saw Horatio talking to frank a couple feet away down the hall.

"if it doesn't run late, I'll give you a call see where you guys are at and join you guys for drinks okay?" she picked at a piece of fuzz off his shirt "alright" he nodded "talk to you later" he gently put his hand on her shoulder as he walked away.

Horatio looked over from talking to frank. He noticed Calliegh; smiling bright he wondered what she could be thinking about. He excused himself from frank and started to male his way to her.

Just then Calliegh was paged to go see Valera, and turned to the opposite direction. Horatio stopped as he saw Calliegh walking away.

He put his head down nodding in disappointment. "Horatio" franked called down the hall. "There's another murder" Horatio made his way towards him, placed on his sunglasses.

"Let's, go frank" he pressed the button and stepped inside with frank.

**Fade to black**

**Please review**


End file.
